In His Father's Wake – Auf seines Vaters Spuren
by tanguna
Summary: Übersetzung - Teddy begehrt Harry seit Jahren, aber weil er eine Zurückweisung fürchtet, hat er es all die Zeit für sich behalten. Bis zu dem Tag, als er über das Tagebuch seines Vaters stolpert. Die Aufzeichnungen darin verändern seine Wahrnehmung über Harry und schließlich findet er den Mut seine Chance zu ergreifen.


**In His Father's Wake – Auf seines Vaters Spuren**

**Autor**: arineat

**Übersetzer**: tanguna

**Original**: www . fanfiction . net s/ 6304206/ 1/

**Rating**: P16-Slash

**Pairing/Charaktere**: Teddy/Harry

**Warnung**: Slash, Sex

**Worte**: 7102

**Zusammenfassung**: Teddy begehrt Harry seit Jahren, aber weil er die eine Zurückweisung fürchtet, hat er es all die Zeit für sich behalten. Bis zu dem Tag, als er über das Tagebuch seines Vaters stolpert. Die Aufzeichnungen darin verändern seine Wahrnehmung über Harry und schließlich findet er den Mut seine Chance zu ergreifen.

**Bemerkung von arineat**: Während ich diese Geschichte geschrieben habe, habe ich mich mich selbst gefragt „Warum, warum, WARUM hast du ausgerechnet dieses Pairing ausgesucht? (Ich bin ein Drarry Mädchen und ich habe niemals darüber nachgedacht, dass ich jemals eine Teddy/Harry Geschichte schreiben würde. Nie.) Und dann habe ich den Prompt noch einmal gelesen und mich erinnert. Ich liebe den Gedanken daran, Remus über die Vergangenheit sprechen zu lassen. Der Vater, den Teddy niemals hat kennen lernen können, sollte ihm den Mut geben, sich das zu nehmen, was er wollte. So thank you, prompter, for that! Ich hoffe, ihr werdet die Geschichte genießen.

Vielen Dank an dysorules & digitallace fürs Betalesen, accioscar für Brit-picking (Anmerkung tanguna: Was genau heißt das eigentlich?), und cinnatart für das Sammeln von Ideen und die unverzichtbare Unterstützung.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter gehört JK Rowling. Alle Arbeiten, die in dieser Commuitiy geschrieben und veröffentlicht werden, werden das ausschlißlich zum Spaß und ohne damit irgendwelchen Profit zu machen. Es sind keine Verletzungen des Copyrights beabsichtigt.

**Bemerkung von tanguna**: Willkommen bei meiner ersten Übersetzung. Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich eine Pause von meiner Arbeit benötigt und bin ein bisschen durch die Geschichten auf gestöbert. Dabei bin ich auch über diese Geschichte hier gestolpert. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich über eine Geschichte dachte, es würde sich lohnen, das zu übersetzen. Aber anders als bei anderen Geschichten, habe ich die hier auch nach Tagen nicht aus meinem Kopf bekommen und … nun, da das ein One-Shot ist, dachte ich mir, ich könnte es einmal versuchen. Also habe ich die Autorin angeschrieben und mir die Erlaubnis dazu geholt.

Ich habe mich bei der Übersetzung um ein vernünftiges Deutsch bemüht. Das heißt im Klartext, dass ich an vielen Stelle keine Eins-zu-Eins Übersetzung genutzt haben. Ich wäre froh darum, wenn sich jemand findet, der sowohl das Original als auch meine Übersetzung ließt und mir dann eine kleine oder auch größere Kritik dazu schreibt. Das hier hat wirklich Spaß gemacht und ich würde das auch gern wiederholen. Vielleicht gibt es ein paar Dinge, die ich beim nächsten Mal besser machen kann?

Zumindest werde ich nicht über mehr über irgendwelche Übersetzungen im Fernsehen aufregen, wie es vor drei Wochen getan hab, als ich Torchwood – Mirical Day auf deutsch geguckt hab. Es gibt einfach Dinge, die sich nicht so einfach übernehmen lassen. Aber was man an manchen Stellen verliert, kann man an anderen auch wieder herein holen.

So, genug der Vorrede. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet die Geschichte genauso genießen, wie ich. ^^

lg

tanguna

PS.: Das ist die erste Geschichte, die ich hier auf veröffentlich und es war ein kleiner Kampf heraus zu finde, wie xD Alle meine anderen Geschichten findet auf fanfiktion . de, solltet ihr Interesse daran haben. Vielleicht werde ich irgendwann hier auch meine anderen Geschichten veröffentlichen. Aber im Moment ist es mir zu aufwändig. Aber diese Geschichte wollte ich hier hochladen, weil hier ja auch das Original zu finden ist.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

„Danke noch einmal, Harry", rief Teddy über seine Schulter, als er die letzten Kisten die Treppen hinauf in den dritten Stock den Grimmauldplatzes trug.

„Das ist doch gar kein Problem, Teddy. Ich habe genug Platz hier und ich weiß, wie überfüllt die Wohnheime des Ministeriums sein können", erwiderte Harry, die Stimme gedämpft durch die Kiste, die er vor sich her trug.

Teddy lächelte, als er das Schlafzimmer am Ende des Ganges betrat und die Kiste abstellte, wodurch eine winzige Staubwolke aufgewirbelt wurde. Harry folgte ihm und Teddy musste niesen, als auch Harry eine Wolke aus Staub erzeugte, als er seine Kiste fallen ließ.

„Oh, es tut mir Leid. Ich habe nicht viele Gäste gehabt, seit Kreacher tot ist und mich nicht um die Räume gekümmert!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du tust mir einen riesigen Gefallen damit, mich hier wohnen zu lassen. Das wenigste, was ich tun kann, ist mein Zimmer selbst sauber zu machen", sagte Teddy leichthin grinsend.

„Okay. Dann – brauchst du noch mit irgendetwas Hilfe?"

„Nein, ich glaube, den Rest schaffe ich allein."

„Das ist gut. Ich kümmere mich um das Abendbrot, und du kannst dich in der Zeit hier einrichten. Fühl' dich ganz wie zu Hause!"

Mit einem Nicken verließ Harry das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Teddy ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf das Bett sinken, als er den Schritten auf der Treppe lauschte. Vielleicht war das hier doch ein Fehler. Nein, es war ganz sicher ein Fehler, ausgerechnet mit dem Mann allein in einem Haus zu leben, von dem er fantasierte, seit er in die Pubertät gekommen war. Aber er hatte unmöglich Nein sagen können, als Harry ihm einen Raum im Grimmauldplatz angeboten hatte. Teddy hatte die Chance ergreifen müssen ihm so nah zu sein.

Teddy wusste, dass es falsch war diesen Gedanken über Harry nachzuhängen, die er hatte. Harry war sein Pate und würde niemals dasselbe Interesse an ihm haben. Er sollte endlich über diese unmöglichen Gefühle hinweg kommen, aber manchmal waren Dinge einfacher gesagt, als getan. Egal, was Teddy in den letzten Jahren versucht hatte zu tun, es brachte ihn nicht dazu, Harry nicht mehr zu wollen. Was als unschuldige Verehrung des älteren begonnen hatte, hatte sich in eine voll ausgewachsene, unerwiderte Liebe entwickelt, seit er die Pubertät erreicht hatte.

Teddy hatte sein bestes getan, es zu ignorieren. Aber immer, wenn er gedacht hatte Harry endlich aus seinem Kopf heraus bekommen zu haben, war er wieder da gewesen, so perfekt und wunderbar, und Teddys Gefühle waren mit aller Wucht zurückgekommen. Seit er sich erinnern konnte, war Harry eine gefühlsbetonte Person gewesen und Teddy vermutete, dass es etwas mit der Kindheit seines Paten zu tun hatten. Vielleicht bildete Teddy sich etwas ein, aber er könnte schwören, dass Harry ihn öfter umarmte und seine Nähe suchte, als bei allen anderen. Manchmal hatte Teddy das Gefühl, als wüsste Harry, dass er in ihn verknallt war und versuchte diese Gefühle auch noch heimlich zu fördern.

Natürlich wusste er, dass das vollkommener Unsinn war. Harry würde niemals so grausam sein. Und wenn er sich einbildete in diesen perfekten grünen Augen Begierde aufblitzen zu sehen, schob Teddy es stets auf seine eigenen Wünsche und Tagträume.

Sobald er alt genug gewesen war, hatte Teddy begonnen sich mit allem zu verabreden, was Beine hatte. Er war überzeugt davon, dass diese unangebrachte Anziehung nur das Resultat seiner übersprudelnden Hormone und dem Mangel an Erfahrung war. Während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts war er beliebt gewesen und er hatte jede Gelegenheit genutzt, die er bekam, um Harry hinter sich zu lassen. Teddy schlief mit Jungen und Mädchen und versuchte ernsthaft irgendwelche romantischen Gefühle für sie zu erwecken, aber schließlich beendete all das immer wieder mit dem üblichen 'Es liegt nicht an dir, sondern an mir'.

Das schrecklichste Ende einer dieser Beziehungen war mit Victoire gewesen. Sie war die einzige Person, die die Wahrheit kannte. An Weihnachten hatten sie bemerkt, mit welchen Blicken Teddy fortwährend Harry folgte und sie hatte augenblicklich Schluss gemacht, mit Tränen in den Augen und das Gesicht verzogen vor Ekel. Teddy vermutete, dass der einzige Grund für ihr Schweigen die Furcht vor dem Tratsch der anderen war, wenn sie wüssten, dass Victoire nicht in der Lage war gegen einen Mann zu bestehen, der fast doppelt so alt war, wie sie selbst. Sie wäre nie in der Lage gewesen mit dem Mitleid oder Spott umzugehen, der daraus folgen würde. Danach hatte Teddy aufgehört mit irgendwem auszugehen. Es erschien so viel einfacher, sich einfach in der Arbeit für die Schule zu vergraben und alles andere einfach zu ignorieren.

Die harte Arbeit hatte sich ausgezahlt und Teddy war ohne Probleme an der Auror Academy in London angenommen worden. Er war so aufgeregt gewesen, dass er umgehen in den Grimmauldplatz gefloht war, um Harry von den guten Neuigkeiten zu erzählen. Harry hatte ihn fest umarmt, strahlend vor Glück und Stolz. Teddy war so außer sich gewesen vor Freude und den Gefühlen, die Harrys Umarmung in ihm auslösten, dass er sich nur schwer davon hatte zurückhalten können, etwas dummes zu tun. Wie zum Beispiel, Harry zu küssen. Dann hatte Harry ihm einen Raum im alten Hauptquartier des Ordens angeboten und Teddy hatte zu wenig Selbstbeherrschung gehabt, um Nein zu sagen. Und nun war er hier, in dem alten Zimmer seines Vater, allein in einem Haus mit dem Objekt seiner Begierde zusammen wohnend.

„Dummer Idiot!"

Mit einem schweren seufzend erhob Teddy sich von seinem Bett und öffnete eine der Kisten. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich über sein Gesicht, als er begann, die Dinge darin auszupacken. Das war schon immer der Teil eines Umzugs gewesen, den er am meisten gemocht hatte: den neuen Ort zu erreichen und ihn zu seinem eigenen zu machen, in dem er seine persönlichen Dinge darin verteilte. Das methodische Einräumen hatte Teddy schon immer beruhigt und während er sich durch die Kisten arbeitete – Kleidung aufhängen, die richtigen Orte für Fotos finden, Bücher in das Regal sortieren – verloren die Schwierigkeiten, die zuvor so schwer auf ihm gelastet hatten, an Gewicht. Er wusste, sie würde zurückkehren, aber er war dankbar für die kurz Pause.

Bedeckt von dem Staub, den die zahllosen Reinigungszauber aufgewirbelt hatten, die er während seiner Arbeit gesprochen hatte, räumte Teddy schließlich die letzten Sachen weg. Als er die oberste Schublade des Nachtschränkchens öffnete, hielt er den Zauberstab bereits erhoben, in der Erwartungen, einen weiteren Reinigungsspruch zu benötigen. Stattdessen hielt er überrascht inne, als er ein in Leder gebundenes Buch, bedeckt von einer dicken Schicht Staub, darin vor fand. Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen legte er seinen Zauberstab beiseite, nahm das Buch und wischte den Staub weg.

_R. J. Lupin._

Einige Augenblicke lang starrte Teddy nur auf die goldenen Buchstaben, sein Herz hart und aufgeregt gegen seine Brust hämmernd. Dieses Buch hatte seinem Vater gehört. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, um wieder zu klaren Gedanken zu finden und schlug die erste Seite mit zitternden Händen auf.

_2. Januar 1998_

_Weihnachten hat keine wirkliche Pause von dem Krieg gebracht, obwohl ich gehofft habe, das würde geschehen. Dumbledores Tod hat den Orden kopflos zurückgelassen und unsere Bemühungen scheinen alle nutzlos zu sein. Es ist, als würden für jede Person, die wir retten können, fünf andere Du-weißt-schon-wem und seinen Todessern zum Opfer fallen..._

„Oh", machte Teddy verwundert, als er die ersten paar Zeilen las. Das war kein Buch. Dies war das späte Tagebuch seines Vaters. Nach dem Datum zu urteilen, dass über dem ersten Eintrag stand, schienen hierin die Gedanken der letzten paar Monate seines Lebens festgehalten zu sein. Teddy vergaß, womit er zuvor noch beschäftigt gewesen war, als er sich sich auf seinem Bett gemütlich machte und zu lesen begann. Seine Finger zitterten, während Teddy die Seiten umblätterte und jeden Gedanken und jedes Gefühl in sich auf sog, das Remus in dieser Zeit so kurz vor seinem Tod gehabt hatte. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben fühlte Teddy sich seinem Vater wirklich nah. Teddy ballte die Fäuste, als er von Überfällen, Verlusten und Trauer las. Aber da waren auch gute Moment gewesen, wie seine Geburt und diese besonderen Momente, die junge Eltern mit ihrem Baby hatten. Es war ein seltenes und kostbares Geschenk einen solche intimen Einblick in das Leben zu haben, dass sein Vater in diesen Monaten des Krieges geführt hatte, und Teddy konnte nicht davon ablassen. Remus Worte erweckten in Teddy das Gefühl, als wäre er tatsächlich dort, in der Vergangenheit, diese Dinge selbst erlebend.

Gut eine Stunde später, kam Teddy zu einem Eintrag, der sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzen ließ und den er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen las:

_März 1998_

_Harry ist heute angekommen, genauso grimmig und zielstrebig wie immer. Wäre da jemals ein Gedanke in mir gewesen, er könnte Voldemort unterliegen, wäre er bei seinem harten, entschlossenen Blick verschwunden. Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass er dieses Monster töten und uns alle retten wird. Es lässt etwas in mir zerbrechen, darüber nachzudenken, dass dieser wunderschöne, dynamische Junge solche Dinge sehen und tun muss, wie er es schon getan hat in seinem kurzen Leben. Dass er solch eine schwere Last auf seinen Schultern zu tragen hat, das Schicksal der magischen Welt in seinen Händen zu liegen hat. Was würde ich nur dafür tun, es ihm einfacher zu machen, ihm wenigstens etwas von dieser Verantwortung abzunehmen._

_Die Dinge sind noch immer ein wenig seltsam zwischen uns seit der Hochzeit, aber ich sehe auch keinen Weg, es zu richten. Es wäre falsch gewesen, ihm zu geben, was er wollte. Wie könnte ich auch, wenn ich an Krones Blick denken muss, hätte er es jemals herausgefunden? Nein, es war richtig ihn zurückzuweisen, auch wenn da immer noch ein Teil von mir ist, der so verzweifelt wünscht ihm seinen Willen zu lassen, und wenn es nur ist, ihn sein Schicksal für einen Weile vergessen zu lassen. Tonks hat die Spannungen zwischen uns bemerkt, aber zum Glück nach keiner Erklärung gefragt. Merlin weis, ich könnte sie niemals belügen, aber wie um alles auf der Welt sollte ich die richtigen Worte finden, um ihr zu erklären, dass der Junge, der praktisch mein Patensohn sein sollte, mich geradezu darum angebettelt hat, ihm seine Jungfräulichkeit zu nehmen?_

Teddy musste diesen Satz mehr als zehn Mal lesen, ehe sein Gehirn die Information aufnahm. Harry hatte seinen Vater begehrt? Hatte ihn gebeten – angebettelt – ihn zu ficken? So weit Teddy bis zu diesem Moment gewusst hatte, hatte Harry sich nur mit Frauen verabredet. Sicher, es waren nur wenige gewesen und mit großen Pausen dazwischen. Und seine letzte, richtige Beziehung, an die Teddy sich erinnern konnte, hatte Harry mit Ginny Weasley gehabt, die aber schon vor mehr als zehn Jahren auseinander gegangen war. Aber Teddy hatte niemals wirklich über den Grund nachgedacht. Alles was er wusste, war, dass sie an dem einen Tag zusammen gewesen waren und am nächsten nicht mehr. Teddys Überlegungen kreisten um den Gedanken, dass der Mann, von dem er immer gedacht hätte er würde einen geraden, ehrlichen Weg gehen, seine Jungfräulichkeit einem anderen Mann hatte schenken wollen.

Dieser Gedanke ließ in Teddy Hoffnung aufflammen. Wenn Harry sich auch mit anderen Männern getroffen hatte, wenn er sich zu ihnen hingezogen gefühlt hatte, würde das bedeuten, dass er eine Chance hatte. Teddy war nicht eingebildet, aber er wusste, dass er ein gut aussehender, junger Mann war. Er war groß und athletisch und hatte von beiden Eltern das beste geerbt, nicht zu erwähnen seine Fähigkeiten als Metamorphmagus. Er war zuversichtlich, dass er Harrys Aufmerksamkeit erlangen könnte, wenn er es nur versuchte.

„Hey, das Abendbrot ist fertig!"

Teddy begann diesem Entschluss zu folgen, als Harrys Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Er schlug das Tagebuch zu und schob es zur Seite, Harry ein unschuldiges Lächeln sendend.

„Sehr gut. Ich komme gleich runter."

Harry schluckte und erwiderte das Lächeln, einen Moment zögernd, ehe er nickte und sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten machte.

Teddy wartete, bis er Harrys Schritte auf der Treppe nicht mehr hören konnte, bevor er das Tagebuch wieder zur Hand nahm und sanft über den Einband strich. Sollte er diese Grenze wirklich überschreiten? Würde er es wagen können, die Ablehnung zu riskieren? Nach all den Jahren der Sehnsucht, wie könnte er es nicht riskieren?

Tief durchatmend legte Teddy das Tagebuch zurück dorthin, wo er es gefunden hatte, befreite sich selbst von dem Staub und begab sich ins Erdgeschoss, das aufgeregte Schlagen seines Herzens nur zu deutlich im Ohr.

~O~

Teddy entschied, dass der beste Weg war heraus zu finden, wie er Harry seine Gefühle offenbaren konnte, erst einmal zu testen, wie empfänglich er für Teddys Aufmerksamkeiten war. Mit diesem Vorhaben im Kopf, warf Teddy sich mit vollem Elan in die Aufgabe so charmant wie möglich zu sein. Er folgte ihrem Gespräch aufmerksam, lachte über Harrys Witze, machte selbst welche und ergriff jede Gelegenheit zu flirten. Obwohl er entspannt tat, blieb Teddy aufmerksam für jeden unbedachten Blick, jedes auffällige Durchatmen und jede zufällig erscheinende Berührung, die zu lang anhielt, um wirklich zufällig zu sein. Er ließ seine Finger über Harrys streichen, wenn er nach dem Salzstreuer bat, und ließ seine Beine unter dem Tisch gegen Harrys stoßen. Teddy musste sich stark zurückhalten, keinen triumphierenden Laut auszustoßen, wann immer er den leichten, roten Schimmer auf Harrys Gesicht bemerkte.

Lächelnd und offensichtlich verwirrt, erhob Harry sich schließlich vom Tisch und begann ihn abzuräumen. Wenn Teddy es nicht besser wüsste, würde er schwören, sein Pate war nervös. Er wartete nicht darauf darum gebeten zu werden, bevor er aufstand und Harry dabei half das benutzte Geschirr in die Spüle zu räumen, näher bei Harry stehend, als es unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre.

„Du wäschst ab und ich trockne ab!", entschied Teddy leichthin grinsend. Harry erwiderte das Grinsen, seine Anspannung abschüttelnd, als er Wasser in das Spülbecken laufen ließ und in dem gewohnten Rhythmus der lästigen Arbeit versank.

Sie arbeitete in angenehmen Schweigen, wasche, abspülen, trocknen, wegstellen. Keiner von beiden kommentierte es, wenn Teddys Finger etwas zu oft über Harrys strichen, wenn er das Geschirr entgegen nahm, oder wenn er gegen Harry stieß, obwohl es zu vermeiden gewesen wäre. Die Stille wurde unterbrochen, als Harry ein Teller aus der Hand rutschte, zurück ins schäumende Wasser fiel und ein Schwall davon Teddy traf.

„He!" Teddy sandte Harry einen gespielt verärgerten Blick. „Das ist mein Lieblins-Top!"

„Ist es?", fragte Harry unschuldig. Er zuckte mit den Schulter. „Ich denke, so sieht das besser aus!"

„Was … Na warte, Potter!"

Damit lehnte Teddy sich über das Spülbecken und schlug eine handvoll Seifenwasser in Harrys Richtung. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit verwandelten sich die beiden erwachsenen Männer in nasse, lachende und sich kabbelnde Jungen.

Schließlich verlor Teddy auf dem nassen, rutschigen Boden sein Gleichgewicht und fiel mit rudernden Armen hin. Es war nur Harrys guten Reflexen als Sucher zu verdanken, dass Teddy eine Begegnung mit den harten Fliesen erspart blieb und er stattdessen in Harrys Armen landete, der von dem Schwung zurück gegen die Theke taumelte. Die verspielte, fröhliche Stimmung, die zuvor zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, verschwand binnen dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde und wurde durch eine prickelnde Anspannung ersetzt. Teddys Herz schlug hart und scherzhaft in seiner Brust. Er hielt sich an Harrys Schultern fest und starrte in die nur wenige Zentimeter entfernten, grünen Augen.

Harrys Blick glitt zu Teddys Mund. Reines Verlangen legte sich auf sein Züge, als seine Hände über Teddys Hüfte strichen. Das war alles, was Teddy als Ermutigung benötigte. Nervös einatmend lehnte Teddy sich weiter vor, um seine Lippen gegen Harrys zu legen. Harry wich zurück und begann leise zu fluchen, als sein Kopf gegen den Oberschrank stieß.

„Verdammt! Harry, ist alles okay?", fragte Teddy, vor Verlegenheit bis über beide Ohren errötend.

„Äh, ja. Alles gut", antwortete Harry, sich über die schmerzende Stelle an seinem Kopf reibend, sein Blick unruhig immer wieder von Teddy weg huschend. Er schob Teddy sanft von sich fort, selbst einen Schritt zurück tretend. „Du solltest dich wohl besser schlafen legen. Dein Training beginnt morgen. Ich werd' hier aufräumen."

Teddy wollte protestieren, stockte aber, als Harry sich abrupt umdrehte und damit begann das Wasser auf dem Boden wegzuzaubern. Der Moment war vergangen und was immer hätte zwischen ihnen passieren können, war verloren. Teddy spürte einen harten Knoten in seiner Brust bei diesem Gedanken, aber er nickte in Harrys Rücken.

„Jah, richtig. Ich, ehm, Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh."

„Gut Nacht", erwiderte Harry sanft, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Nacht."

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen verließ Teddy die Küche und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Während er sich wusch und umzog, ließ er den Abend Revue passieren, alles analysierend was passiert war. Er war sich sicher, dass Harry ihn wollte. Es war so deutlich in sein Gesicht geschrieben gewesen in diesem Moment, in dem sie sich beinahe geküsst hatten. Warum hatte er also gezögert und sich schließlich zurückgezogen? War es sein Alter oder die Tatsache, dass Teddy sein Patenkind war? War es wegen Remus?

Vielleicht hatte er zu schnell zu viel gewollt. Als Teddy einschlief, entschied er sich ein wenig zurück zu halten. Das letzte, was er wollte, war Harry zu verschrecken.

~O~

Es verging eine Woche und die Dinge liefen mehr oder weniger wieder normal. Teddy begann seine Ausbildung zum Auror, die seine Tage mit Zaubersprüchen, Selbstverteidigung und einer ganzen Reiher anderer Fächer füllt, die ihn auf dem Boden hielten. Harry und er verbrachten noch immer die Abende zusammen, aßen gemeinsam und sprachen über ihren Tag. Aber sie wiederholten das gemeinsame Abwaschen nicht seit dem Abend von Teddys Einzug.

Dennoch waren da immer noch Momente mit Harry, die Teddys Herz schneller schlagen ließen. Langes, erregtes Starren und verweilende Berührungen, die Teddys Gedanken mit Fragen überschwemmten. Die Hälfte der Zeit war Teddy überzeugt, sich den Beinahe-Kuss nur eingebildet zu haben und den Rest der Zeit war er sich sicher, dass es sich nicht nur nicht eingebildet hatte, sondern dass auch Harry nur darüber nachdachte und sich wünschte, es zugelassen zu haben. Ein Mal dachte Teddy sogar, dass Harry seinem so offensichtlichen Verlangen doch nachgeben wollte, aber er überlegte es sich im letzten Moment doch noch anders, vorgebend nur eine Spinne von Teddys Schulter streichen zu wollen, um die Nähe und seine erhobene Hand erklären zu können.

Am Ende der Woche dachte Teddy, die widersprüchlichen Signale von Harry würden ihn vollkommen verrückt machen. Er musste seinen Kopf frei bekommen und mit diesem Vorhaben setzte er sich schließlich allein ins Wohnzimmer, um sich seinen Hausaufgaben zuzuwenden. Seine Bücher stapelten sich auf dem Couchtisch, neben dem er auf dem Boden saß, und Teddy schaffte es eine halbe Stunde konzentriert zu arbeiten, bis er von seinem Mitbewohner unterbrochen wurde.

„Hart am Arbeiten, wie ich sehe", bemerkte Harry, als er das Zimmer durchquerte und sich auf das Sofa hinter Teddy fallen ließ, seine Beine ausstreckend, die Füße nur wenige Zentimeter von Teddy entfernt überschlagend.

„Jap", antwortete Teddy. Er wusste, er klang wahrscheinlich ziemlich kurz angebunden, aber er konnte sich nicht zu mehr überwinden. Jede Versuch vernünftig lernen zu können schien in Harrys Anwesenheit vollkommen vergebens.

„Stört es dich, wenn ich den Fernseher anschalte?"

„Nein, ist schon okay." Das Muggelfernsehen würde Teddy deutlich weniger vom Lernen ablenken, als Harry es schon tat. Die einzigen Geräusche im Raum waren die leisen Stimmen vom Fernseher und das Kratzen von Teddys Feder auf dem Pergament. Zehn Minuten später ließ Teddy seine Feder mit mit einem frustrierten Laut fallen. Er hatte den selben Absatz ein gutes dutzend Mal gelesen, ohne auch nur ein Wort davon aufzunehmen

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Ich kapier diesen Absatz nur einfach nicht", antwortete Teddy, mit der Hand durch seine Haar fahren, die in einem grellen, unnatürlichen Rot ob seiner Frustration leuchteten.

„Um welches Fach geht es denn?", fragte Harry, als er von dem Sofa rutschte und sich hinter Teddy kniete, über seine Schulter einen Blick in das Buch werfend.

Teddys Mund wurde trocken, als er Harrys Brust in seinem Rücken spürte und sein Atem, der heiß über Teddys Nacken strich, ließ den jüngeren erschaudern. Er musste schwer schlucken, ehe er in der Lage war zu antworten. „Verteidigung."

„Hm." Harry lehnte sich weiter vor, um den Text studieren zu können. Teddys Augen wurden von Harry wie von einem Magneten angezogen, während dieser so nah neben ihm die Seite studierte. Seine Augenbrauen waren nachdenklich zusammen gezogen. Der unerwartete Gedanke, gern darüber lecken zu wollen, ließ in Teddy ein Kichern aufsteigen, dass er nur schwer zurückhalten konnte. Sein stilles Vergnügen schmolz dahin, als sein Blick über Harrys geraden Nacken glitt und Teddy beobachtete, wie der Adamsapfel des anderen einladen auf und ab hüpfte. Der Linie seiner Kehle folgend, landeten Teddys Augen bei Harrys Lippen und er fand sich hypnotisiert von deren leichter Bewegung, während Harry die Zeilen in dem Buch lautlos sich selbst vorlas. Das war eine Gewohnheit, die Teddy für gewöhnlich wirklich liebenswert fand, die in diesem Moment aber seine Hose enger werden ließ, als die Bewegung ganz andere Assoziationen in ihm auslösten.

„Okay, dieser Abschnitt behandelt die Absicht hinter einem Zauber. Die Gefühle, die du in den Zauber legst, sind genauso wichtig, wenn nicht sogar wichtiger als der Spruch selbst. Die effektivsten Sprüche arbeiten nur mit der richtigen Absicht dahinter. Es gibt einige Sprüche der hören Magie, die einen festen, unerschütterlichen manchmal auch bösartigen Vorsatz benötigen und die fehlschlagen, wenn dieser Vorsatz nicht da ist." Harry machte eine Pause, als er sich zu Teddy drehte um ihn anzusehen. Seine Augen weiteten sich fast unmerklich, als er sich ihrer Nähe bewusst wurde. Er schluckte deutlich, als sein Blick zu Teddys Lippen huschte. „Der Schlüssel ist Kontrolle. Man darf sich von dieser Absicht nicht überrumpeln und damit alles kaputt machen lassen."

Irgendetwas in seiner Stimme ließ Teddy danken, dass Harry nicht mehr über die Zauber sprach. Teddy strich sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, um sie zu befeuchten. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als er beobachten konnte, wie Harrys Augen seiner Bewegung folgten. Teddy öffnete den Mund, um zu fragen, was genau Harry meinte. Aber bevor er die Möglichkeit bekam, etwas zu sagen, lehnte Harry sich vor und drückte seine Lippen gegen Teddys.

Teddy stockte der Atem und sein Herz stolperte ihm in der Brust, bevor es schmerzhaft schnell dagegen zu schlagen begann. Mit zitternden Händen griff Teddy nach Harrys Schulter, um sein Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, als Harrys Lippen sich gegen seine eigenen bewegten und das tiefe Begehren weckte, dass schon so lange in Teddy schlummerte.

„Harry", stöhnte Teddy in seinen Mund, als er noch ein Stück zu Harry rückte, um so nah wie nur irgend möglich bei ihm zu sein.

Der Klang seines Namen schien Harry wieder zu Verstand zu bringen und er schob keuchend Teddy zurück, rigoros Abstand zwischen sie bringend. Teddy kämpfte gegen seinen lustverhangenen Geist und die Verwirrung, als er für lange Augenblicke vor Harry saß und versuchte herauszufinden, was da gerade passiert war.

„Harry, was…?"

„Es tut mir Leid, Teddy. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen", entschuldigte sich Harry, seine Stimme zitternd vor Unsicherheit, als er aufstand.

„Es tut dir Leid?" Teddy sprang auf und griff nach Harrys Arm, als dieser sich zum gehen abwandte, ihn wieder zu sich drehend. „Was tut dir Leid?"

„Ich habe dich geküsst."

„Das habe ich bemerkt und, wirklich, es war höchste Zeit", erwiderte Teddy.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war falsch von mir, das zu tun. Du bist mein Patensohn und ich hatte kein Recht das auszunutzen."

„Es war nicht falsch!", widersprach Teddy. Er verfestigte seinen Griff um Harrys Arm, um ihn an der Flucht zu hindern. „Du hast mich nicht ausgenutzt!"

„Doch, genau das habe ich. Du wohnst mit mir in meinem Haus und ich habe mich dir praktisch aufgedrängt! Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen, mich besser kontrollieren sollen…"

„Ich will aber nicht, dass du die Kontrolle behältst!", rief Teddy, seine Geduld augenblicklich verpuffend, als er Schuldgefühle in Harrys Augen aufblitzen sah. „Ich wollte und will, dass du mich küsst, Harry! Ich will _dich_!"

„Du bist zu jung um zu wissen, was du willst, Teddy. Du bist nur ein Kind!"

„Fick dich", knurrte Teddy. „Mein Alter hat nichts damit zu tun, was ich fühle. Ich bin seit Jahren in dich verliebt!"

Harry schreckte zurück, seine Augen weit aufgerissen und nach Luft schnappend. „Du kannst nicht wissen, was richtige Liebe ist."

„Kann ich nicht? - Liebe ist, sich um jemanden so sehr zu sorgen, dass man ihn immer über sich selbst stellt. Liebe ist, jemanden so sehr zu begehren, dass es weh tut. Liebe ist, diese Person nicht vergessen zu können, egal wie sehr man es versucht. Liebe ist wundervoll und schmerzhaft und vollkommen unkontrollierbar. Liebe ist alles. _Du_ bist alles für mich."

„Du kannst nicht …" Harry brach erstickt ab. Er starrte Teddy vollkommen überrumpelt an, als könne er sich nicht daran erinnern, was er eben noch hatte sagen wollen.

Teddy nutzte diesen Vorteil. Er musste seine Gefühle in diesem Moment einfach offenbaren und Harry dann hoffentlich endlich für sich haben. „Denkst du, ich hätte das nicht versucht, Harry? Denkst du wirklich, ich wollte in dich verliebt sein, mit der festen Überzeugung, dass du mich niemals auf die selbe Weise begehren würdest, wie ich dich? Merlin, ich habe es versucht! Ich bin mit so vielen Leuten ausgegangen, habe so sehr versucht mich in irgend wen anderes zu verlieben, aber mein Herz kam immer wieder zurück zu dir. Du bist in meinem Kopf, Harry, und in meinem Herzen. Du bist so tief darin, dass ich schwören könnte, du seist ein Teil meiner Seele. Bitte. Lass mich nicht allein. Stoße mich nicht von dir."

„Aber … Remus …", stotterte Harry. „Remus würde mir das niemals verzeihen!"

Teddys Blick wurde sanft und er antwortete mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme, obwohl in jedem seiner Worte noch immer seine verzweifelte Bitte lag. „Mein Vater hat dich geliebt, Harry. Er hat in dir gesehen, was du bist: ein guter, sich sorgender Mann, der einzig und allein das Beste für jeden will." Teddy ließ den Arm los, den er so verzweifelt umklammert hatte, und trat näher zu Harry, seine wirren Gefühle deutlich aus seinen Augen sprechend. „Er wäre stolz darauf, mich an deiner Seite zu sehen."

„Teddy …" Harrys Hand hob sich, strich sanft über Teddys Wangenknochen.

Teddy legte seine eigene Hand darüber, presste sie näher an sich, niemals den Blick von Harrys Augen abwendend. „Denk darüber nach. Bitte?", bat Teddy, seine leise Stimme gefüllt mit allem, was er fühlte und war.

Harry schloss die Augen und nickte, entließ zitternd seinen Atem. Er zog seine Hand langsam zurück, verließ den Raum wortlos.

In der Sekunde, als Harry verschwunden war, verließ Teddy alle Kraft und er blieb als zitterndes, nervliches Wrack zurück. Er schaffte es bis zum Sofa zu gelangen, ließ sich erschöpft auf den Platz fallen, auf dem Harry zuvor gesessen hatte. Mit leerem Blick starrte Teddy auf den Fernseher, ohne zu sehen, was dort eigentlich lief. Harrys Kuss war vollkommen unerwartet gekommen und hatte Teddy all seine Kontrolle genommen, aber vielleicht war es das beste gewesen, was hatte passieren können. Die Karten lagen endlich auf dem Tisch. Er hatte sich vor Harry vollkommen geöffnet und nun war es an ihm den nächsten Schritt zu machen.

Tief durchatmend richtete Teddy sich schließlich auf und packte seine Bücher und Mitschriften zusammen. Da war keine Möglichkeit, an diesem Abend noch irgendetwas davon in seinen Kopf zu bekommen. Auf ein gutes Zeichen von Harry hoffend, machte Teddy sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.

~O~

Es vergingen zwei Wochen, aber Harry machte keinen Schritt auf Teddy zu. Tatsächlich tat er alles in seiner Macht stehende, den Kuss und die Anziehung, die zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, seit dieser Nacht auf gar keinen Fall zur Sprache zu bringen. Teddy tat sein bestes, Harry nicht zu bedrängen, aber wann immer er versuchte diese Sache zwischen ihnen zur Sprache zu bringen, wechselte Harry abrupt das Thema oder verstummte ganz. Das alles ließ Teddy sich unerfahren und unsicher und noch verwirrter als jemals zuvor fühlen.

Sie folgten noch immer ihrer gewohnten Routine. Sie aßen zusammen, sahen zusammen Fernsehen und Harry half Teddy gelegentlich bei seinen Studien, aber da war immer einen fühlbare Distanz zwischen ihnen, abgesehen von den sehnsuchtsvollen Blicken, die Teddy manchmal von Harry auffing, wenn dieser dachte, er sähe nicht hin. Es war nervenaufreibend, aber Teddy tat sein bestes sich in Geduld zu üben, in dem er sich so gut es ging mit seinem Training und Unterricht ablenkte. Das war das einzige, was an der ganzen Situation gut war: Teddy war mittlerweile der beste in seiner Klasse, war seinen Klassenkameraden in den meistern Fächern sogar einige Kapitel voraus. Aber das half ihm auch nicht, sich besser zu fühlen. Gerade als Teddy darüber nachzudenken begann, dass er nicht länger untätig ausharren konnte, entwickelten sich die Dinge doch endlich weiter.

Teddy lag in seinem Bett, an den Betthimmel starrend und sein bestes versuchend, um seine wirren, umherwirbelnden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, um ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Aber er wurde in diesem Vorhaben unterbrochen, als er einen gedämpften Schrei aus Harrys Schlafzimmer hörte. Er riss die Augen auf und lauschte angestrengt, nicht sicher, ob er es sich nicht vielleicht eingebildet hatte. Aber als ein weiterer Schrei erklang, sprang er aus dem Bett und eilte in Harrys Zimmer, bevor er überhaupt Zeit hatte, eine bewusste Entscheidung zu treffen.

Als Teddy in das Schlafzimmer des älteren kam, fand er Harry in der Mitte des Bettes liegen, die Decke und das Laken in seinen Beinen verhedderte, als hätte Harry unsichtbare Feinde von sich treten wollen, und noch immer mit den Armen wild um sich schlagend. Teddy lehnte sich über ihn, schüttelte ihn sanft an der Schulter und rief seinen Namen, aber Harry schlug nur heftiger um sich.

„Harry!", rief Teddy lauter, sich unter Harrys Arm duckend, ehe der seine Nase traf. Teddy hatte einen Moment Zeit, dankbar für das Training in seiner Ausbildung zu sein, bevor er auch dem anderen Arm ausweichen musste. Er umschloss beide Handgelenke, sobald er sie zu fassen bekam und drückte Harrys Arme auf das Bett.

„Harry!" Teddy hatte Mühe, sich gegen Harrys aufbäumen zu behaupten. „Harry, wach auf!"

Erleichterung durchfuhr ihn, als Harry schließlich blinzelnd die Augen aufschlug. Er wehrte sich, noch immer verwirrt, weiterhin gegen Teddys Griff.

„Harry, es ist okay. Du bist wach!", sagte Teddy sanft. Als Harry schließlich aufhörte sich gegen ihn zu wehren, löste Teddy seinen Griff um die Handgelenke. Seine Hand folgte ihrem eigenen Willen, als sie sich gegen Harrys Kiefer legte und der Daumen sanft über Harrys Wange strich. „Es ist alles gut. Du bist sicher."

„Teddy?" Harrys Stimme war erfüllt von Schmerz und seine Augen huschten unruhig umher, noch immer geleitet von dem, was er in seinem Alptraum gesehen hatte. „Ich konnte ihm nicht helfen. Ich hab's versucht, aber ich habe ihn nicht rechtzeitig erreicht. Ich erreiche ihn niemals rechtzeitig."

„Schhh. Es ist okay. Es war nur ein Traum." Teddy setzte sich auf Harrys Schoß, zog ihn in eine sitzende Position, um seine Arme um ihn schlingen zu können. Er hielt Harry eng an seine Brust gedrückt, während er mit den Fingern sanft durch die schwarzen Haar strich. Harry klammerte sich für einige Momente an ihn, wie ein verängstigtes Kind. Doch schließlich atmete er zitternd aus und schob Teddy ein Stück von sich.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken", murmelte er, noch immer mit ein Funken Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme und seinem Blick.

Als die unmittelbare Sorge des Moments vorbei ging, bemerkte Teddy schließlich die Postion, in der er sich befand, und er spürte augenblicklich die Hitze in sein Gesicht schießen. Er schluckte hart und versuchte verzweifelt, die Reaktion seines Körper darauf, auf einem halbnackten Harry zu sitzen, zurückzuhalten.

„Ich habe nicht geschlafen", erwiderte Teddy sanft, dankbar für die Dunkelheit im Raum. Sie versteckte die Röte in seinem Gesicht.

Es war einen Moment still, bevor Teddy erneut das Wort ergriff. „Willst du darüber reden?"

„Nicht wirklich."

Teddy versuchte das nicht als Ablehnung aufzunehmen, versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass Harry die Angst möglicherweise ohne zu zögern mit Remus geteilt hätte.

„Okay. Ähm, du bist wach. Ich denke, ich sollte dann wieder gehen?", fragte er, mit einem versteckten Schmunzeln, als er sich aufmachte zu gehen.

„Teddy", murmelte Harry sanft, ihn aufhaltend, indem er eine Hand sanft auf die Hüfte des jüngeren legte. Mit der anderen Hand griff er nach Teddys Kinn und drehte dessen Kopf, so dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Was Teddy in den grünen Augen sah, ließ sein Herz für einen Moment stolpern.

Harry zog ihn näher zu sich und küsste ihn sanft. Er war kurz und ein bisschen trocken, aber das Gefühl dahinter ließ alle Zweifel aus Teddys Kopf verschwinden.

„Danke", wisperte Harry gegen Teddys Lippen. Er küsste ihn erneut und ließ ihn danach nur so weit zurückweichen, dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte, ein entschlossener Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und ich habe entschieden, dass ich dem hier eine Chance geben werde. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel, Teddy. Ich will dich."

Teddy blinzelte, sein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus und er starrte Harry einen Moment überrascht an. „Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er, seine Stimme unter all den Gefühlen zitternd, die in ihm wirbelten. Er verfluchte sich selbst im Stillen darüber, Harry diese Chance für einen Rückzug zu geben. Aber letztendlich musste er sich einfach sicher sein, dass Harry es wirklich ernst meinte, das hier wirklich wollte. Dass er es nicht nur sagte, aus einem fehlgeleiteten Gefühl heraus, Teddy zu beruhigen oder sich über ihn lustig zu machen.

„Ich bin mir seit sehr langer Zeit über nichts mehr so sicher gewesen", antwortete Harry, als er mit dem Daumen über Teddys Unterlippe strich. „Du hattest recht, was Remus betrifft. Ich denke nicht, dass er es genau so gewollt hätte, wie es jetzt ist. Aber ich denke, er hätte uns diese Chance zusammen glücklich zu sein, gegönnt. Was denkst du? Willst du immer noch mich alten Mann?"

Für einige lange Momente konnte Teddy Harry nur anstarren, durch das Rauschen des Bluts in seinen Ohren die Worte aufnehmend. Schließlich drang ihre Bedeutung zu ihm durch und er warf sich in Harrys Arme. „Machst du Witze?", fragte er. Er drückte einen überschwänglichen Kuss gegen Harrys Lippen. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen Harrys, mit einem debilen Lächeln in diesen grünen Augen versinkend. „Du bist mein, Harry Potter!"

Das Grinsen, das sich auf Harrys Gesicht legte, ließ Teddys Herz schneller schlagen und er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, ihn in einen weiteren Kuss zu ziehen. Dieser Kuss uferte schnell aus. Teddys halb-harter Schwanz wuchs schnell bei dem Gefühl von Harrys neckender, erfahrener Zunge an seiner eigenen. Er rieb seine Hüfte instinktiv an Harrys.

Sich ein Stück zurückziehend, betrachtete er Harry mit einem hungrigen Blick. Er ließ seine Hand unter den Stoff von Harrys Shorts wandern und legte seine Finger um seine Erektion. Teddy zögerte, ließ Harry die Chance seine Meinung zu ändern, doch alles was der tat, war nach Luft zu schnappen und sich in die Berührung fallen zu lassen. Angestachelt davon und mehr als nur ein bisschen erregt, beobachtete Teddy die Bewegung seiner eigenen Hand, als er begann damit Harrys Schwanz auf und ab zu reiben. Er war dick und glänzend und perfekt zwischen seinen Fingern. Harrys Stimme erfüllte die Luft mit genussvollen Lauten.

Aber es war nicht genug. Unfähig sich zurück zu halten, änderte Teddy seine Position und nahm Harry in den Mund, stöhnend, als Harrys Geschmack auf seiner Zunge explodierte. Ein Schaudern durchfuhr ihn, als er Harry aufschreien hörte und er sah nach oben in Harrys Gesicht, während er damit fort fuhr, Harrys Schwanz mit seiner Zunge und seinen Lippen zu verwöhnen. Er sog jede Sekunde in sich auf, jedes Gefühl und jeden Laut, den Harry von sich gab. All dass brannte sich unwiederbringlich und bis in alle Ewigkeit in Teddys Erinnerung ein. Sein Herz schlug nur noch schneller, als Harry die Augen öffnete und sich ihre Blicke trafen. Harrys Hand fiel auf Teddys Kopf und seine Finger streichelten sanft darüber.

„Teddy…"

Dieses einzelne Wort war die einzige Warnung, die er bekam, bevor Harrys Finger sich nach Halt suchend in seinen Haaren vergruben und heiße Flüssigkeit seinen Mund füllte. Teddy schluckte jeden Tropfen mit Genuss, bevor er Harry mit einem vulgären Schmatzen frei gab. Er betrachtete Harry grinsend, der keuchend und zittern vor ihm lag.

„Das war…"

„Gut?", fragte Teddy mit einem zögernden Lächeln.

„Perfekt", antwortete Harry, bevor sich ein verschlagenes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Teddy hatte keine Zeit sich darüber zu wundern, ehe er sich unter Harry wieder fand. „Jetzt bin ich dran!"

Mit diesen Worten zog Harry unzeremoniell Teddys Pyjamahose herunter und leckte einmal über die ganze Länge von Teddys Erektion. Teddy schnappte nach Luft, sowohl wegen dem Gefühl von Harrys Zunge an seinem Schwanz als auch dadurch, Harry zwischen seinen Beinen liegen zu sehen und zu beobachten, wie sein Schwanz in Harrys Mund verschwand.

„Lecker", schnurrte Harry.

Teddy schrie auf. Er vergrub die Finger tief in den Laken unter sich, als Harrys heißer Mund ihn verschlang. Er war schon so nah am Abgrund, dass es nicht lange dauerte. Harry musste nur zwei Mal an ihm saugen, ehe Teddy kam, laut Harrys Namen rufend und seine Hüfte Harry entgegenstreckend. Für einige lange Momente lag er einfach nur dort, versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, während Harry über seinen erschlafften Schwanz leckte, ihn von den letzten Spermaspuren reinigend. In dem Moment, als Teddys Verstand zu ihm zurück fand, durchfuhr ihn ein Schauer der Scham. Nun hatte er endlich Harry in seinem Bett, nackt und mehr als willig, und Teddy reagierte wie ein Teenager, der seinen ersten Blowjob bekam.

„Tschuldigung", murmelte Teddy, sein Gesicht brennend vor Verlegenheit.

Harry sah mit einem verwunderten Stirnrunzeln zu ihm auf. „Wofür?"

„Ich halte sonst länger durch", antwortete Teddy, Harrys Blick ausweichend und das Verlangen bekämpfend, sein Gesicht unter dem Kissen zu verstecken. Ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn, als Harry sich an ihm hochschob und begann leichte, sanfte Küsse über Teddys Körper zu verteilen, einem Weg hinauf bis zu seinem Mund folgend. Sanfte Finger umschlossen sein Kinn und Teddy ließ seinen Kopf herumdrehen, bis sein Blick Harrys traf.

„Du warst perfekt", wisperte Harry, bevor er sich in einen tiefen Kuss lehnte. Ein warmes Gefühl fuhr durch Teddy, als Harrys Zunge mit seiner tanzte und ihre Geschmäcker sich in einer sündhaft schönen Art und Weise vermischten. Teddys Arme hoben sich, legten sich um Harry und hielten ihn nah bei sich, während sein Schwanz herausfordernd zuckte. Er konnte das armselige Wimmern nicht zurück halten, als Harry ihn mit einem letzten Küsschen zurück schob.

Harry kicherte. Der tiefe Ton fuhr durch Teddys Körper und sandte wunderbares, lustvolles Kribbeln über seinen Rücken.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Teddy", sagte Harry sanft lachend, als Teddys Hüfte automatisch nach oben gegen Harrys stieß. Harry löste sich aus Teddys Armen und ließ sich neben ihm auf das Bett fallen, Teddy dort in seine Arme ziehend und sich an ihn kuschelnd. „Ich bin keine zwanzig mehr, weißt du!"

Teddy errötete und lächelte, ließ sich mit einem glücklichen Seufzen in Harrys warme Umarmung fallen.

„Außerdem haben wir jede Menge Zeit."

~O~

Einen Monat später war Teddy so glücklich, wie niemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Seine Tagen waren gefüllt mit der Ausbildung zum Auror und seine Nächte waren erfüllt mit Harry. Er arbeitete hart daran seine Position als der Klassenbeste zu halten und hatte heraus gefunden, dass er Harrys Weg zu lernen wirklich mochte. Sie trainierten zusammen, duellierten sich, und wenn Teddy Harry besiegen konnte, erfüllte Harry ihm jeden seiner Wünsche im Schlafzimmer. Unnötig zu sagen, dass es keine verlockendere Motivation für Teddy gab.

„Guter Block, Teddy, aber deine Reaktion muss schneller werden", sagte Harry, während er Teddys Stupefy auswich und ihn mit einem Juckreizfluch konterte, dem Teddy nur knapp entkommen konnte. „Komm schon, Liebling. Entwaffne mich noch ein Mal und ich werde meine alte Schuluniform für dich tragen, damit du mich dafür bestrafen kannst ein vorlauter Gryffindor zu sein."

Teddy entwaffnete und überwältigte ihn in weniger als sechzig Sekunden. Harry grinste verschlagen.

„Ich wusste, das würde Wirkung zeigen!"

„Sei leise. Und geh dich umziehen. Professor Lupin fordert seinen Preis ein!", sagte Teddy herrisch, obwohl der Effekt von dem Grinsen zunichte gemacht wurde, dass er nur schwer zurückhalten konnte.

Harry kicherte und lief zur Treppe. Er jaulte überrascht auf, als Teddys Hand einen Schlag auf seinem Hintern platzierte.

Aufregung durchfuhr ihn, als Teddy sein Zimmer erreichte – was eigentlich nicht mehr als ein riesiger Kleiderschrank war, seit er und Harry sich ein Bett teilten – und ein Paar Roben und eine Krawatte heraussuchte. Teddy betrachtete sich nach dem Umziehen in dem mannshohen Spiegel und setzte eine ernste Mine auf, doch es wurde von seinem Grinsen wieder ruiniert. Es war perfekt. Das einzige, was das Bild noch besser machen würde, wäre eine Brille.

Teddy durchsuchte die Taschen seiner Robe nach etwas, dass er verwandeln konnte. Als er nichts fand, wandte er sich dem Nachttischschränken zu. Doch als er die oberste Schublade öffnete und das Tagebuch seines Vater dort fand, wo er es zuletzt verstaut hatte, hielt er inne. Er hatte nicht mehr darin gelesen, seit der Nacht in der er und Harry zusammen gekommen waren.

Einen Moment vergessend, was er eigentlich wollte, nahm er das Buch heraus und blätterte durch die Seiten, bis er den letzten Eintrag fand.

_1. Mai 1998_

_Morgen ist es so weit. Der Tag, an dem wir kämpfen werden. Der Tag, an dem Harry Voldemort besiegen wird. Tief in meinem Herzen weiß ich, dass er es schaffen wird. Ich glaube an ihn._

_Ich weiß nicht, wie viele wir verlieren werden, aber die Verluste werden groß sein. Sie sind jetzt schon groß. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich überleben werde, aber Harry wird es. Er muss._

_Er wird triumphieren und was auch immer danach geschehen wird, die Welt wird ein besser Ort sein. An Ort, an dem mein Sohn in Frieden leben und aufwachsen kann. Und das alles dank einen jungen Mannes, den ich kennen lernen und lieben durfte. _

_Ich muss zugeben … manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich hätte den Mut gehabt Ja zu sagen._

Ein Lächeln geisterte über Teddys Gesicht, als er auf diesen letzten Satz starrte. Dank seines Vater hatte er selbst den Mut gefunden, den er benötigt hatte, sich um Harry zu bemühen und dafür war er unendlich dankbar.

„Oh Professor, ich erwarte meine Strafe", rief Harry und durchbrach damit Teddys Gedanken. Teddys Lächeln wandelte sich in ein breites Grinsen.

Dank seines Vater hatte er schlussendlich den Mann seiner Träume.


End file.
